The invention relates to a lighting device having a rail device that can be fixed to a surface of an object and has two rails, which are arranged so as to be spaced apart from one another, to which a lamp can be attached and on which said lamp can be supplied with power, the rails being electrically connected to a transformer.
Such lighting devices are known. These lighting devices include a plurality of halogen incandescent lamps, which are fastened on the rails and are designed for operation in the low-voltage range. Furthermore, such lighting devices are also known which are designed for operation in the high-voltage range.